browsing_glitchingfandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Redovisningar (projektet)
Planerade fysiska publikmöten är: *Ett publikmöte i Berlin vecka 8. *Ett publikmöte i Stockholm i samarbete med “Three sisters who are not sisters” med tillhörande seminarium. 8:e april. *Sju publikmöten på Backa med start 5:e maj. *Fyra publikmöten i Stockholm i maj. *Därtill letar vi efter andra möjligheter att spela utanför landet, men vi har ännu ingenting planerat. Att vi vill ha ett publikmöte i Berlin under en residensvecka är för att det är ett tillfälle för oss att bjuda in europeiska festivalprogrammerare, där vi kan visa vårt arbete men också prata om hur vi tänker oss att arbetet kan fortlöpa och hur vårt projekt skulle platsa på scenkonstfestivaler. Vårt första publikmöte i Stockholm genomförs efter en önskan om att ha ett publikmöte tillsammans med “Three sisters who are not sisters” och att i samband med detta arrangera ett seminarium där vi ges möjlighet att diskutera de olika projektens tematiker och hur de är relaterade till varandra. Till detta vill vi bjuda in både extern publik och ettorna på skolan. Syftet är dels att prata om våra projekt i relation till varandra, men också att ge exempel på alternativa produktionsmetoder och ingångar till arbete till ettorna på skolan. Vi vill arbeta på Backa av flera olika anledningar. Dels ser vi en stor fördel och ett undersökande av att arbeta efter en icke traditionell produktionsmetod på en institution. Vi vill lära oss hur vi kan samverka och agera med institutioner och deras mycket specifika förhållanden och förutsättningar, utan att tumma på projektets integritet. Detta är något vi ser som nödvändigt för oss i vårt framtida yrkesliv efter skolan. Detta kräver dock att institutionen i fråga är intresserad av vårt arbete, att det är en nyfiken teater med en personal som ser det som en del av sitt arbete att verkligt engagera sig i sina produktioner. Vår bild av Backa teater är att de fungerar just på det sättet, att de inte är rädda för att testa nya modeller för arbete och inte heller rädda för att utmana sin unga publik med experimentella uttryck. Vi ser också att det finns ett stort värde i att kunna använda Backas personal som ett slags mentorer under den tid vi är där, och hoppas kunna ha handledande möten och forum för gemensamma samtal om det pågående arbetet. Redovisningen är som arbetet i sig pågående. Verket sträcker sig utanför det fysiska scenrummet och tiden-på-scenen och kommer därmed också att gå att ta del av till exempel på internet, via marknadsföring, i publikationer etc. Scenkonstverket består alltså inte bara av själva “showen”, utan också av denna wiki, publicering av text och en parfym mm. Allt detta är en del av scenkonstverket, och det sträcker sig därför utanför den tid- och rumslighet som är det fysiska publikmötet - “showen”. Det utökade scenkonstverket ger oss som scenkonstnärer möjlighet att tillämpa vår expertis i ett utvidgat fält där vi förhandlar om gränserna tillsammans med institutionerna (StDH, Backa t.ex) och publiken. Ett förslag till omförhandling av scenkonstbegreppet där vi har en annan sorts tidslighet, ofta flera samtidiga, samt en betydligt vidare rumslighet (än scenrummet) att förhålla oss till. Själva “showen” kommer också att variera i längd. Eftersom verket byggs upp enligt ett slags modulär princip så kommer showens längd att kunna varieras efter kontexten den spelar i, men vi tänker oss en spellängd på 1-4 h. Detta kommer att bestämmas på förhand i relation till spellokal, publik, speldag/tid osv. Kategori:Projektbeskrivning